Tsumi ni nureta futari
by Amelie Elektra
Summary: Cos'è un peccato? L'amore può esserlo? Anche se non fa del male a nessuno?


**Una coppia immersa nel peccato**

Dorme così serenamente...

Respira lentamente, con calma... Il suo respiro caldo mi accarezza il collo...

Come può essere tanto tranquilla, dopo quello che è successo?

Come può ancora il suo volto distendersi in un sorriso tanto innocente?

Come può essere tanto somigliante ad un angelo?

Non riesco ancora a credere a quello che ho fatto...

Provo disgusto per me stesso.

Avrei voluto resistere, schiacciare dentro di me questo sentimento, soffocare il desiderio...

Invece...

Non riesco neppure a trovare la forza per togliere la sua piccola mano dal mio petto... Non posso... Il suo tocco delicato è fin troppo piacevole...

Al contrario, appoggio la mia mano sulla sua, inebriandomi della morbidezza della sua pelle...

Nel sonno, il suo sorriso si allarga.

Dorme veramente?

E se è così, cosa sogna di tanto piacevole?

Le scosto i capelli dal viso... La sua fascia è dispersa da qualche parte in questa stanza...

E' così bella...

Non riesco a pensare a qualcosa di negativo... Non riesco a pensare che le ho preso qualcosa che nessuno potrà mai restituirle...

Però... Non so come spiegarlo... Sono stato con molte donne, prima di lei... Molte le somigliavano, con la loro gioia di vivere, ma, dopo aver sperimentato il sesso, cambiavano...

I loro sorrisi assumevano una sfumatura eternamente maliziosa... Diventavano macchiavelliche, infide, manipolatrici...

Non erano più le stesse.

Invece lei è diversa... Più la osservo, più mi accorgo di quanto il suo sorriso sia innocente, puro...

Cerco a tentoni, dietro di me, il mio orologio da polso.

La prima cosa che ho tolto. L'unica al suo posto.

Cinque e trenta. Tra mezz'ora dovrei essere fuori, come sempre. Tifa dovrebbe essersi appena alzata...

Ma se ritardo un pò non è grave, no?

Dopotutto, Cloud si alza alle 9...

Torno ad osservare l'angelo tra le mie braccia.

Piangeva così tanto, ieri sera... Non riusciva a smettere... L'ho consolata come meglio potevo...

E poi?

Come siamo finiti nel mio letto?

Sì, certo... Mi ha baciato... Mi ha baciato con una delicatezza che non sapevo possedesse...

E io ho ceduto a quel bacio... Ho ceduto alle sue parole d'amore... Ho ceduto al suo sguardo sincero, limpido...

Mi sono arreso all'idea di essermi innamorato di nuovo, intensamente, come non mi era mai successo.

E trentacinque anni di incubi sono scivolati via, con semplicità... Trentacinque anni di rimorsi, paure, disgusto per me stesso e malinconia sono scomparsi... E tutto grazie ad una frase estremamente semplice... Ma così efficace...

_Ti amo perché tu sei Vincent Valentine e non perché vorrei che tu fossi qualcun altro..._

La frase più bella che mi sia mai stata rivolta...

Non so se questa storia è destinata a durare o finirà con il sorgere del sole...

Ma so che ricorderò le sue parole per sempre...

La luce del sole illumina le pareti bianche della casa e, lentamente, inizia ad illuminare anche la sua figura addormentata, coperta unicamente da un lenzuolo immacolato.

Mormora qualcosa di incomprensibile...

Le sue lunghe ciglia accarezzano più volte l'aria, poi i suoi occhi si aprono..

Alla luce del sole sono ancora più belli... Sembrano dorati...

Si raggomitola vicino a me: -Ancora 5 minuti... Fammi ombra...-

La abbraccio, sollevato nell'udire quella frase...

La sua schiena sobbalza... Sta piangendo di nuovo...

-Scusami...- sussurra.

-Devi pur sfogarti in qualche modo...-

-Mi manca tanto...-

-Anche a me, Yuffie...-

I suoi singhiozzi cominciano a scomparire e si calma...

-Vincent?-

La guardo negli occhi e le asciugo le sue ultime lacrime.

-Ti ringrazio... Sei stato molto gentile, con me, anche se, spesso, le mie domande devono averti ferito...-

-Grazie a te, che hai dimostrato tanto interesse per me...-

Colma il vuoto che separa le nostre labbra e sorride.

Poi si alza, coprendosi con il lenzuolo.

Per essere una ragazza che và in giro per il mondo in pantaloncini corti e top estremamente esiguo, è molto pudica...

-Cosa fai?- le chiedo, osservandola.

-Raccolgo i vestiti, che domande!-

-Vuoi una mano?-

Arrossisce violentemente e scuote la testa.

E' tremendamente tenera, quando lo fa...

-Smettila di sorridere!- sbotta, chiudendosi in bagno.

Sto sorridendo?

Mi sfioro le labbra: ha ragione... Sto sorridendo...

Da quanto tempo non mi succedeva?

Mi alzo e vado a fare una doccia al piano di sopra... E' incredibile come funzioni tutto ancora così bene... Gli Ancients dovevano essere dei genii... E questa struttura doveva essere un albergo...

O la casa di una coppia con figlia adolescente...

Esco dal bagno. E' dietro la porta.

-Che ci fai lì dentro!- esclama lei, sobbalzando, spaventata.

-Una doccia... Hai occupato il mio bagno...- spiego.

-Ah...-

Continua ad alzarsi il colletto del top, nervosamente.

-Che succede?- le chiedo, incuriosito dal suo comportamento.

Tira giù violentemente il colletto dell'indumento, quasi strappandolo, scoprendo il collo e gran parte del suo petto: -Come consideri questo!- mi chiede, mordendosi il labbro inferiore.

-Adescamento?- azzardo, deglutendo rumorosamente.

Mi guarda fisso negli occhi: -Guarda meglio!- sbotta.

Le accarezzo il collo, seguendo le tracce che ho lasciato sulla sua pelle diafana. Nulla di permanente...

Mi slaccio il mantello e glielo poso sulle spalle, allacciandolo: -Perdonami... La prossima volta cercherò di trattenermi...- mormoro. Il colletto le copre metà del viso...

Le scompiglio i capelli e scendo al piano di sotto, alla ricerca del mio guanto di ottone.

-Scusa, Vinnie...- sussurra, seguendomi e tendendomi l'oggetto.

Lo allaccio accuratamente al mio braccio sinistro.

Perché si scusa?

Non ha fatto niente di male, anzi...

-Vinnie? Andiamo a fare colazione?- domanda, dolcemente, con il tono che usano di solito le donne per mettere fine ad una discussione...

-Perché ti scusi?- le chiedo.

Mi abbraccia: -Credevo fossi arrabbiato con me...-

-Non riesco ad arrabbiarmi con te...- ammetto.

-Senti...- inizia, stringendomi possessivamente –Credi che Cloud si riprenderà?-

Ha visto morire la donna che amava davanti ai propri occhi... Per poco non l'ha uccisa con le proprie mani...

Quanto tempo sono rimasto a vagare senza meta nei dintorni di Nibelheim, prima che mi decidessi ad affrontare Hojo?

Stavo così male che avrei voluto farla finita immediatamente...

Ero talmente disperato che persino lui, che non aveva mai impugnato una pistola in vita sua, è riuscito ad uccidermi...

No, Cloud non si riprenderà tanto facilmente...

-Certo... Sai com'è fatto Cloud... E' forte...-

Mi fissa dritto negli occhi... Ha uno sguardo indescrivibile... Esprime una rabbia ed una frustrazione incredibili...

Si allontana da me.

-Non sono una bambina, Vincent! Non c'è bisogno che mi rassicuri mentendo!- esclama.

-Lo so che non sei una bambina! Ma... Yuffie... Mi spaventa l'idea che questo evento ti cambierà radicalmente... Mi devi promettere di non diventare mai come me...- mormoro, posandole le mani sulle spalle. –Te la senti di promettermelo?-

-No.- risponde, con un piccolo sorriso.

Perché sorride? E' qualcosa di serio...

-Perché no?-

-Perché non c'è nulla che non vada in te!- ribatte, semplicemente.

Si alza sulle punte e mi bacia, poi esce di casa.

-Perdonami, Lucrecia... Apparentemente, ho un debole per gli angeli...-


End file.
